Earning Redemption
by Little-Bit4
Summary: Buffy/Angel, my way ;)
1. Default Chapter

Earning Redemption.  
  
Title: Earning Redemption  
  
Author: Laura  
  
Chocolate_Decadence@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: The way it was supposed to happen, if you ask me...  
  
Spoilers: Hmm a few, not very important though, I haven't even seen S5 myself...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them. And the WB. Don't sue...I don't own anything except a rabbit...  
  
Rating: Occasional swearing, but no rough fighting or sex scenes, at least, I'm not planning any...  
  
Distribution: Just ask me. Or don't. I'll say yes either way...  
  
One More Comment: Don't hate me because this is B/A. I know a lot of people are all Spike/Buffy and Angel/Cordy now, and I personally am a big sucker for Spike's humor and Cordy's wit, but I'm just a sucker for the original couple. Sorry...  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Angel swallowed hard as he noticed the demon attacking the fragile, young woman only a couple of feet away from him. She let out a cry, terrified, and he lunged forward, lifting his fighting axe, injuring the demon badly. A weird kind of green ooze stained his long leather coat as the horned creature sank to the floor. He lifted his axe once more, giving the demon his death penalty. One more roar from the creature, and it died. "Thank you." The girl said, curiously looking at him. He took her appearance in with the same curiousity. Long, reddish hair, a pale skin, and green eyes mixed with a hint of hazel. The eyes. It hit him hard. Those eyes looked so familiar, as did the rest of the girl.  
  
  
  
i You're the only freaky thing in my freaky world that makes sense to me i  
  
  
  
Buffy. Those eyes belonged to Buffy. What were they doing in the head of someone else? An eye stealing demon? His voice turned hoarse as he tried to speak. "Who are you? What are you?" She frowned. " Hey! Don't give me that crap again! I am totally human, with complete personality and everything." She pinched herself in the arm. "See, human, in blood and flesh, not just some form of energy wrapped up in a nice package!" Angel frowned at the babbling. "Human, in the delicious flesh, I might add...Hello Angel" A familiar, English accent added, and a blonde vampire emerged from the shadows. "Spike!" Angel hissed, and stepped before the girl, protecting her. "No need to rescue the little lady from me, I wouldn't hurt her. Would I Dawnie?" The girl shook her head. "No. It's okay, really!" Angel stepped away, allowing Spike to get closer, which he did. He put his arms around the girl's waist, teasingly bowing over her neck, while looking Angel in a much provocative way. She only giggled. Then it hit Angel. "Did you call her Dawn?" Spike smirked. "Yeah. didn't you recognize our little Niblet?" Angel would have paled, if he could. Instead he just stared at the girl, taking in the changes in her looks. The last time he had seen her she was only 9 years old, playing with Joyce's lipstick and wearing her shorter hair in two tails "Angel?" Dawn's nose wrinkled in a sweet way. Angel nodded. "I'm sorry... It's just. you have changed a lot" Spike nodded. "She has grown up to be quite pretty, hasn't she? Looks a lot like her sister." Angel sighed, still unable to tear his gaze away from Dawn. "Yeah, well. What are you doing here? And what are you doing with him? Does Buffy know?" Dawn nodded firmly. "Yeah. She's the one that send me to LA. To stay with Dad. She wanted me to get out off Sunnydale, away from the Hellmouth. She wanted me to have a chance on a normal life. She said I would be safe here. And Spike. he's.my friend , I guess." Dawn was giving Angel more information then his brain could process, so he just turned his face away from her. "I have to go. The sun will be up soon." He walked away, leaving Dawn with Spike. "Hey! Where are you going?" Dawn yelled after him. "Off to the batmobile, Pet..." Spike whispered.  
  
  
  
"I think there's a vision on its way again, Wes, I am going all dizzy..." Cordelia annoyedly tapped on the desk with her fresh painted nails. Wesley leaped froward, ready to catch her if she would happen to fall during one of her "atacks" , but Gunn snorted. "Really? I think it might be because you haven't eaten anything all day on account of that diet...People get dizzy if they starve themselves..." Cordelia frowned. "Don't you patronize me, Gunn! For your information, nobody want's a girl with a fat ass....And I ate a biscuit!" She got up from her desk walking away with the sound of her high heels clicking on the floor, leaving the two guys behind her to stare at her butt. "She doesn't have, you know, a fat ass." Wesley added. Gunn nodded. "No, Sir."  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled as she noticed Riley and Forrest walk towards her, and got up from the cold, stone wall she had been sitting on. "Hey" She smiled, and Riley kissed her softly. That was her favorite way of waisting time, kissing Riley. Leaving being in bed with Riley out, that was. She smiled as Riley pulled her into a tight hug. Things were going great. She had recovered from the loss of Joyce, made sure Dawn had a chance in the real world, found and made up with Riley, and dealed greatly with being brought back from death. And there was the fact that she was so totally over Angel, finally. The memory of him did no longer hurt her, only made her smile at a love long lost. She was building a great new life with Riley, safe and comforting. Leaving her nightly escapades out of that picture, ofcourse. As Riley smiled at her he pulled two tickets out of his pocket, showing them to her. "Garbage Concert Tickets? They're my favorite!?" Riley nodded, proudly. "Yeah, I knew that.they're in LA this weekend, and I thought it would make a nice change of scenery, don't you ever get the feeling we're in a rut, with the slayage every night ?" He smiled jokingly.  
  
  
  
i What about that fire demon nest in cave by the beach. I thought that made a nice change of script.i  
  
  
  
Okay, maybe not so over him as she liked to think. "Buffy?" Riley's voice seemed to come from far away, making her snap out of it. "Hmm.yeah." She answered. Riley shrugged. "I thought we could maybe visit Dawn on our way to the concert?" Buffy smiled. "Yes, that would be.nice." She kissed him again, softly. "I have to go now, meeting Willow for lunch." Riley nodded. "Sure. You do the girl-routine. I'll pick you up at 8 p.m. tonight, and we drive to LA?" Buffy nodded. "Sure.." She nodded to Forrest and Riley. "Bye." As she walked away she heard Forrest murmur something under his breath. "Lucky boy.she's hot! A bit peculiar, but definitely hot!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Fred? What are you doing here?" Angel frowned as the shy girl entered his room. It was 6 am in the morning, so she'd probably have a good reason to enter this dank chamber. She blushed. "Cordelia told me to get you. She had one of those vision thingies again." She looked around the room in a quick glance. The curtains to his balcony were closed, blocking all possible light from outside. She frowned as her gaze went past some drawings, put up on his wall. She neared, pointing one of them out. "Who's this?" Angel looked towards the direction she was pointing. A drawing, made about maybe 4 years ago, when he had been turned to Angelus. The picture of a young female, her facial muscles relaxed as she rested in a deep sleep. Even turned, he had still felt drawn to her, only with a different attitude towards it. The drawing had been made while sitting in the opening of Buffy's window on a hot, clammy Sunnydale night. Fred was looking at him curiously. "Well.?" Angel sighed. "That's Buffy." Fred's cheeks turned even deeper red. "Oh.." She knew who Buffy was, Gunn had filled her in on the whole hopeless story. And she understood the hurt she just had cost Angel asking about her. She smiled, comforting. "Oh. Let's go downstairs, Cordelia's waiting for you." She reached for his hand, and pulled him out of his room.  
  
  
  
Sun had already called the day off in Sunnydale, and that was the reason for Buffy taking in an awful lot of hits and blows from some extremely ugly, mean looking vampire. The fight had been going on for almost half an hour now, and it was wearing Buffy out. She needed to be back home in half an hour, or Riley might leave without her. And a stupid vampire was so not going to ruin her chance on a nice trip. She tried not to scream as the vamp hit his head onto hers, leaving her bottom lip badly bruised. She tasted the salty taste of her own blood, as she hit the vampire with both fists in upped speed. Just as she was about to hit him in the face with a roundhouse kick, she heard a poof, and the vampire dusted. As she looked around to see who'd come to her aid she noticed Riley, padding a crossbow with a proud look on his face. "Figured I'd find you here." He shrugged. Buffy smiled. "Yeah. That's me. She who hangs out on cemetery's a lot." They both smiled at the memory of her first description of a slayer to Riley. "Too bad you didn't made him go poof sooner.Bruises never go well with my complexion." Buffy let Riley kiss her, allowing him to act all protective. "Hmm. I'd say you look great anyway, bruised or not." He took her hand, as they walked back towards Revello Drive. Half an hour later, Buffy relaxed as she finally laid back into the comfortable car chair. Looked like her weekend off had just begun.  
  
  
  
"What is up, Cordy?" Angel worriedly checked the young woman's face, which was hard since she was cooling her forehead with a pack of ice. She smiled bravely. "Big Trouble coming this way, boss." Angel quickly checked Wesley's face, and sighed as he noticed the grave look the guy was giving him. "Okay. Tell me what you saw." Cordy sighed. "You need to get to Faith, now. The Council is back in town. Apparently, they aren't as willing to forgive her as we are." Angel's eyes widened, and he nodded towards Wesley, who got the message and quickly walked towards the front door of the Hyperion. "I'll be right down the sewer entrance with your car." Angel nodded approvingly, and went underground.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Angel hopped into his car, next to Wesley who was at the wheel. He looked concerned. "We need to move fast Wesley, the sun is coming up soon." Wesley only nodded in response, and there fell an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Then Wesley's voice broke it, sounding very nervous. "Angel. What Cordelia saw wasn't pretty. The Watcher's Council send bounty hunters." Angel processed the information, and gasped. ".And Faith is locked in like a caged animal. Oh my god." Wesley nodded, as they neared the County Jail.  
  
Buffy jawned as she opened up her eyes. She lied still for a second, disorientated. Then she remembered she was in a cute cottage up a hill in LA, resting peacefully in the arms of Riley. Still, she felt strange. Then it occured to her. She didn't get woken up by her alarm clock, or Willow's secret passion that was called the newest Backstreet Boys CD. She didn't have to do homework, or any dishes. All she had to do was lie, and sleep. And she liked sleeping, a lot. Still, she got up from the king-size bed, and walked towards the shower, ready to wash the weariness away that was left after her crazynakedsexapades with Riley. As the bathroom filled with steam she inspected herself in the mirror. The image looking back at her wasn't too pretty, just as she had expected. Though she had many hours of lovely rest, she still looked worn out, and the bruise on her upper lip wasn't contributing. She stepped into the shower, and started soaping. She should get the Watcher's Council to declare her overworked, she thought mockingly, and get her on sick-leave. As the hot water took care of the weariness, her head started to ache bad. She bowed over in pain, curling up. Suddenly, everything around her started to spin, faster and faster. Then it was over, and she was in the shower, out of consciousness.  
  
  
  
"Buffy?" A masculin voice was trying to wake her, but she groaned. "Let me sleep." "Buffy are you okay??" She opened one eye, tentatively, and saw the worried face of Riley above her. "Yeah.What's wrong?" Riley frowned. "You blacked out.Are you sure you are okay?" Buffy nodded once again, and tried to get up. "My legs feel like spagetti-O " She smiled at Riley, who was still inspecting her with a worried look. Suddenly, her vision got clouded again.  
  
  
  
i I'm guessing that look isn't because they were out of fresh OJ at the delli?! i  
  
  
  
She clamped her hands to the sides of her head, trying to shake this weird feelings she was having off. It didn't help. The memories kept coming.  
  
  
  
i The Oracles are giving us back the day.They're turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal. i  
  
  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek as she clamped on to Riley, who wasn't understanding anything that was happening. "Buffy? Buffy what's wrong?" His voice seemt to come from far away.  
  
1 i A minute? No.No! It's not enough time.i  
  
  
  
She was totally sobbing now, clutching her fists onto Riley's chest. "I'll never forget." She whispered, leaving Riley with a distraught expression of his face. "Buffy?" His voice sounded worried. She looked up to him, rubbing the tears away. "I'm sorry.I have to go.and do something." She walked towards the bedroom, and got dressed. Riley watched her in confusion. "Where are you going?" Buffy smiled a little. "I need to visit an old friend.Pronto." Riley nodded. "Fine. I'll come with you." She shook her head, reluctant. "No, this is something I need to figure out without you." She walked closer towards him, kissing him slightly. "I'll see you later." She whispered, before walking away.  
  
  
  
"Faith?" Angel's voice echoed in the cold, dank prison. He'd always figured that a crypt was a bad place to stay, but this seemed even worse. "Faith?" He called again. As he noticed an unconscious body in front of him, he heard a slight groan from a corner of the room. He reached towards it. Faith was sitting there, curled up against the wall, with her eyes big in fear. "Angel." She whispered. He nodded, and pulled her up. She let him embrace her, but then stuck out a hand to him. "Look." She whispered. "It's back." Angel looked at the small hand held before his face, and frowned. Blood. The thing Faith hated most of all. She whimpered in his arms, and started to cry, hiding her face in his coat. "I didn't mean to kill that man.I didn't. I thought he was a vampire. Honestly." Wesley showed up behind them, frowning at Angel. "She didn't kill them. Only knocked them out." Angel nodded, then forced Faith to look at him. "You didn't kill them sweetie, they're alive." Faith's eyes were big with tears. "Buffy said it was a mistake, but it wasn't. I should have been more careful.it's all my fault." Angel frowned, then remembered. He eased a strand of Faith's hair out of her face. "You're talking about that man in Sunnydale, right? The mayor's left-hand?" Faith nodded slightly. "I'm so, so sorry." She whispered. Angel took one more look at her, and then swept her up in his arms, carrying her out. Wesley frowned. "Angel? What are you doing?" Angel shrugged. "She's coming with us. I'll arrange it with Kate."  
  
  
  
Angel looked up towards the door as a slight bundle of light came in. Cordelia entered, carrying a glass of O pos. "Thanks." He nodded. Cordelia smiled. "Sure.How's she doing?" She nodded towards Faith. Angel smiled a little. "Better. She needed the rest. She woke up an hour ago, and we talked. I think she's going to be fine, but she's doing bad on the guilt trip." Cordelia nodded, and handed another blanket as Faith shivered. "Yeah. I never liked her, but she doesn't deserve this either." Angel smiled. Cordelia nodded again. "Yeah. Let's go downstairs. let her rest?!" Angel nodded. "I'm coming in a minute." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Buffy sighed as she raised her hand to knock on the front door of the old Hyperion Hotel. As doing so, she realized that it was a HOTEL...meaning no knocking needed for entrance. She opened the door, and peeked inside. The lights were slightly dimmed, and there was this smell about the place....the first word to enter her head was dank. Then she noticed him, coming down the stairs. He was smiling at someone. She slightly bowed over, and noticed Cordelia. She tried to hear what they were saying. Angel had reached the ground floor. "I was just thinking about things. People, you know, how they think. Like you for instance... You hate Faith. You absolutley do not like her. Still, you want to help her. That's just..." Cordelia frowned. "Has someone been putting vodka in your blood? Cause you're dicussing emotions..." Angel shrugged "Ha ha, see. You're funny aswell as compassionate. And I, well, I get off a good one ever once in a while, but you..."  
  
Cordelia's face started to show a big frown. "Angel, are you trying to say you love me?" Angel shrugged. " What??!!" Cordelia smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Angel frowned, pacing through the room. " You do? When did this."  
  
Cordelia smiled, turning towards a blonde girl, a handsome dark stranger and Wesley. "Angel loves me. I love him." Angel stared at his employee in wide-eyed shock. "Oh my god." Cordelia was still smiling, and waved towards the other people. "You guys love us and we love you." The blonde girl nodded, and the guys shrugged. "We love you Angel..." They nodded in agreement. Buffy couldn't restrain herself any longer, and walked into the building. All the coziness between Cordelia and Angel was giving her very barfy feelings. As soon as she walked in, she noticed Angel's eyes widen, and Cordelia's mouth dropping to her knees in a very un-lady like way. " Hey.." Buffy smiled a little. "Sorry to interrupt your love-fest, but I was getting worried you guys might actually hug..." She scolded, while walking towards Angel. "Again, hey..." She smiled. Angel frowned. " Buffy...What are you doing here?" Buffy shrugged. "What? Does a girl need an excuse to visit her demon ex-boyfriend who left her behind in solitude on a Hellmouth?" Angel frowned again. Buffy sighed. "Kidding. You are right, I didn't come over to go on a shopping spree with Cordelia or anything..." "Like I'd ever set a foot in a shop you buy your clothes... unless WalMart starts selling DKNY..." Cordelia scolded, but didn't push it any further due to Angel's warning looks. " Erm..yes..." Buffy hesitated, then turned back to Angel. " We need to talk... Something happened..." "Like what...Did we miss the Apocalypse again? " Cordelia interfered. Buffy turned towards her, annoyed. " Do I need to rent a room here to get some privacy? God Cordelia, after 2 years I thought you might have grown-up, but your skin is as thick as ever. " Cordelia shrugged. "As are your thighs... Come on guys, we'll leave Little Miss Cranky Slayer and Angel alone..." She walked upstairs, followed by Wesley, Fred and Gunn. As soon as they were out of sight, Buffy turned to Angel.  
  
"So.." She hesitated. Angel shrugged. "So...?!" She smiled a little. "Angel, I remember. That's why I am here..." He frowned. "What are you talking about?" She seemed a little dissapointed at his reaction, but continued anyway. " I remember cookie dough, and the kitchentable " She blushed a little. "And most of all, I remember this..." She placed her hand on his chest, right above his heart, and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, before Angel pulled away. "I'm sorry Buffy, but I can't..." Buffy nodded. "I know. It's not fair, but I know." Angel sighed, stepping away from her. "How?!?" Buffy looked at her feet, in doubt. " I honestly don't know Angel. I just had these flashes, and it all came back to me. " She hesitated, and took his hand into hers. "It must have been so difficult, letting go of me, of us, like that..." Angel sighed. "It was the only way. You weren't supposed to remember Buffy." She nodded. " I know. But hey, maybe the PTB woke up at the good side of the bed, and decided to cut us a little bit of slack?!?" Angel shook his head. " No way. It must have been someone....something else..." Buffy sighed. " Fine. So what do you want me to do?!" Angel shrugged, and kept quiet for a second. Then he breathed in deeply, and said in a monotous voice. " Go home. Research with Giles or something. I'll handle this on my own." As he had spoken the words he noticed Buffy's eyes widen. "What?! You just want me to go like nothing happened?!" Angel nodded. " That's right. And as far as the world concerns, nothing did." Buffy didn't even wait for the words that were coming next, she just reached for her coat and ran away from the harsh words. Angel watched her go, and felt as if his arm or leg had been teared off, again. "It's for our own good..." He whispered, as Cordelia came walking down the stairs. He gave her a quick glance, and she nodded. "Buffy's gone, so you'll be brooding in your room for the next week or so. Gotcha! " She shrugged as she walked downstairs to get herself some coffee. With all the mixed emotions going on, no one seemed to notice the dark haired girl slipping out of her room upstairs , and hitting the road to the bus station.  
  
Spike looked to the little girl that was curled up beside him on the couch, and put out the television. He got up, carefull not to wake Dawn. He smiled. He grabbed a blanket from the closet, and tugged her in. As he stood there, watching over here, he could resist, and leaned in to plant a little, sweet kiss on the girls forehead. "Sweet Dreams, Pet." He turned away, and walked towards the bedroom, leaving her to rest on his couch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
"Hmm lets see. From LA to Sunnydale...that'll be 5 dollars, Miss.." The chubby busdriver smiled friendly at Faith. She smiled back, and handed him the cash. "Bye! " He called after her, as she took off, walking into the direction of Giles apartement.  
  
"Buffy?!" Riley's voice sounded cheerily as she hit the door of the cottage shut behind her. "Yeah. It's me." She answered his call. He came walking towards her, happy like a little boy on christmas morning. Then he noticed the expression on her face. "Geesh. What happened to you? You look horrible." Buffy frowned. "Well, i feel horrible too." She sighed. "Riley, I'm sorry about our weekend together, but I really really want to go home. I need to talk to Giles asap" His smile dropped immidiatley. "What?! But what about the concert? And visiting Dawn?" Buffy shrugged. "I'm really sorry Riley, but please understand..." She walked towards the bedroom and started packing her bag  
  
"I wonder if he's home..." Xander smiled at Willow as she knocked on Giles door once more. Willow shrugged. " Where else would he be...He's not at the Magic Shop and since the Library burned down two years ago..." She scolded. Xander smiled half-heartedly. "Funny..." Then he noticed something. "Hey!" He pointed to the door. " It's open!" Willow shrugged, and walked on in, with Xander following closely. As the door made a shrieky sound and closed behind them they could see a female figure bowed over an uncounsiouss Giles.  
  
Dawn jawned as she woke up, and strechted out. As she took in her surroundings, she let out a shriek. "What's wrong, Luv? " Spike was looking at her curiously, laid back in a lazy chair with a bowl of cereals on his lap and a smoking a cigarette. Dawn got up, and started pacing around the room. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I didn't go home, that's wrong! And I didn't even call. Daddy will freak. How am I going to explain?!" Spike shrugged. " Told him you slept over at...uhm...whatshername ??" Dawn frowned. " Yeah like he will buy that!? What am I going to do?! " Spike got up grabbing her shoulders, and forcing her to sit down. "Relax, Pet. It's only 6 am, not the time for mental breakdowns. Besides, Passions on. Take the time to watch the greatest tv programm of all time..." Dawn frowned. "How can you be so calm? My father's going to kill you!? " Spike shrugged. "For what? Letting you sleep on the couch? Oh, sue poor old me..." They kept silent for a few minutes, either one of them lost in poundering. Then Spike smiled. "Well, if I'm going to be killed, then lets do something that's word being killed for..." He leaned in, and Dawn raised her eyebrows. Before she could stop him, he was kissing her, and running his fingers through her long hair. She panicked, and relaxed again, as she let the new expierence flow over her. As he broke away she smiled. "Jugh! Cigarettes! "  
  
"And this would be about the time Buffy would show if this was a TV program." Xander said. "Okay Buff, any second now. We're all trapped and powerless, just like you like us. So c'mon, Buffy, chica, honey, my one and only." Willow looked at him, obviously disturbed. She poked him in the stomach. "C'mon Xander, everything is going to be fine.I'm sure of it.I have my resolve face on.you've seen it before, you know what it means." "Yeah." Xander smiled slightly at the old joke that had lost its humor ages ago. "Yeah I do Will." Willow quickly eyed Faith. "I'm sure you're not here to hurt us, right. The way Buffy told it, you were all into seeking forgiveness nowadays." Xander groaned. "Yeah, but the way Buffy told it you were also very safely put behind some big steel bars."  
  
Just as Faith started to move from her position safely across the room, someone crashed into the door, tumbling insides. "Buffy!" Willow couldn't help but let out a shriek of relief. Xander smiled. "See, I knew she'd come to our rescue." Buffy quickly flashed a smile at them, but didn't think twice before she started pummeling Faith. At first, the other Slayer didn't seem to respond, letting Buffy pound in on her, but then she started to kick back, driving Buffy into a corner. As she had her trapped, she relaxed, but still held up her fist in case Buffy might fly to her troth again.  
  
"Cool it B." Faith's tone was a bit threatening, though not unpleasant. Buffy frowned. "Why would I want to do that?" Faith smiled. "I'm here to fight the good fight. Never thought that the Watchers Council would do any good, but they did. The way they send for me to be killed hunts me, every second. I felt like an animal, caged, just waiting for its death. But I got lucky cause Angel showed up." She paused for a second, looking curiously at Buffy's reaction to her words. "I need redemption. I'm not here to ask it from you, or Giles, or Willow or anybody else that I have hurt, I'm just asking for your approval of me being here, allowing me to kick some sci-fi butt. To settle my guilt with the Powers That Be." Buffy shrugged. "Why should I believe you? Your so called guilt didn't stop you from knocking Giles out" She nodded to the uncounsiousness Watcher. Faith nodded. " He didn't give me a chance, and pointed a crossbow at me as soon as I entered. He wanted to call the Council." When Buffy didn't respond, Faith reached for Buffy's hand. "Please B., give me a chance...." 


	5. Chapter 5

Giles carefully cleaned his glasses, and put them back on as he looked at the teenagers surrounding him.  
  
"So we're allowing Faith to stay?!"  
  
He asked, looking at Buffy. She shrugged. "I still don't know. I mean, I come home from not-such-a-great-trip to talk to you, and I find my two best friends threathened and you knocked out..." Willow sighed, and nodded. Xander studied Faith's face, which was a blank. "I say yes..." He smiled. Willow frowned. "What?!" Xander shrugged. "I can't help but trust her. She seems...different." Willow looked at Faith, who was fiddeling with her thumbs. She sighed again, and then looked at Buffy. "I don't know...Xander's right, she does seem more genuine then before. Her aura has calmed down too..." Giles frowned.  
  
"Can you read aura's? Since when? This is great news!!"  
  
Buffy frowned. "Let's stick to the topic here...Faith, yes or no?!"Giles frowned. "I guess I'm for it..." Buffy looked at him, her eyes widened. "Giles?!" He nodded. "I know it seems akward, but think about the options we'd have. It would make life a whole lot easier for us! " Buffy sighed, and glanced at Faith. "Fine. You can stay."  
  
  
  
[i]London...[/i]  
  
An old man walked through the round chamber, looking at the people in the benches to the side one by one. He sighed, looking puzzled at the younger man next to him. "We have some problems involving Sunnydale..." he finally spoke. The people in the benches began to rumour, and a grey haired woman got up. "Not again...What is it this time?!" The old man nodded for her to sit down. "It concerns the Slayers..." The grey woman frowned.  
  
"With all my respect Marcus, we don't have anymore concerns to them. One went evil, one went her own way."  
  
The old man, who was adressed with Marcus nodded. "I know that. But there have been some changes." He sighed, and seated himself at some throne in front of the crowd. "I think we need to give Faith another chance. My informant from LA has informed me on her progress." There went another gulf of rumour through the chamber. "Never!" The grey woman stated. A young, dark haired woman got up, and looked at the the grey woman with her brows raised . "With all my respect Marcia, we all know you have been against Faith from the beginning. And although she had a period of mental ilness, she has proved to be very valuble." Marcia snorted. " She's evil." Marcus sighed.  
  
"I know that's your opinion. But do we all agree on that?! "  
  
He looked around the chamber. "I propose we have a vote. And this time..." He paused and stared at Marcia. "...there will no bribary, as I have noticed on the assasin's vote." The young man next to Marcus nodded, and stepped forward. "Who is against Faith regaining her position as a acknowledged Slayer?!" The people in the chamber looked at eachother looked at eachother nervously, but only a third of the amount of people raised their hands. Marcus nodded. "Then it is decided. Faith is one of us again."  
  
The young woman that had protested against Marcia earlier stepped forward. "Marcus, you spoke about problems with the Slayers?! What is wrong with Buffy?!"  
  
Marcus nodded.  
  
"Very well, I'll tell you." He took a deep breath.  
  
"We have retrieved another prophecy, this time about Buffy, and her..." he hesitated. "...lover." A sigh went through the chamber, everybody knew about Buffy and Angel's hiustory. Marcia stepped up. "What is the problem?! I thought we had managed to break them up forgood?! " Marcus shook his head. " We didn't. They did it themselves..." He motioned for her to sit down. "The phropecy predicts that the same evil that got the vampire with a soul back from Hell, will lay another attack on them." He watched the reaction of the crowd, and continued.  
  
"It says that doom will come forth in the form of happiness."  
  
The younger man that had been sitting to his side, stepped up again. " We all know that we can do nothing against this Power. It is out of our hands." Marcus nodded. "But I feel we need to react, anyhow. That's why I propose that one of us goes to Sunnydale, to watch over both Buffy and Faith..." Many people in the room shook their heads, not wanting to get that duty, but Marcia stepped forward. "Let me go. I'll bring some order into that Hellhole !!" Marcus shook his head. "I was thinking about someone else..." He staired at the bright young woman. "Hope!? Will you go?! " Before the woman could agree, Marcia stepped up. "She can't!? She's only in training?! And we all know she has a personal matter to the Slayer!?!" Marcus looked at her, annoyed. "Very well, then I'm forced to use my position of power. As the head of the Watcher's Council I order Hope to go. No comments will be tolerated! " 


End file.
